This is a proposal to support the purchase of a Scanco CT100 specimen micro computed tomography scanner (<CT) that is to be part of an Imaging Core Facility at the University of Michigan School of Dentistry. This instrument will mainly support NIH-sponsored research in School of Dentistry as well in the College of Engineering, Medical School and College of Literature, Sciences and the Arts. The requested instrument will fulfill an unmet need for <CT at the University by providing increased throughput using an automatic sample changer, shorter scanning and reconstruction times, increased resolution and ability to analyze denser materials such as implants. Software will also be included to calculate detailed bone histomorphometric parameters and to conduct finite element analysis. Increased throughput of the instrument will reduce turnover times for sample analysis while increased resolution will allow analysis of structures in the micron range such as small blood vessels, bone microcracks and dentinal tubules. The University of Michigan has one of the highest concentrations of NIH-funded investigators in the areas of bone biology, tissue engineering and regenerative medicine, all of whom will greatly benefit from purchase of this instrument. Current, there is only a single specimen <CT on campus to support approximately 90 investigators. The CT100 will accelerate research output by providing a second high capacity instrument as well as allow new types of analysis that cannot presently be conducted on this campus. This proposal includes detailed plans for maintenance and oversight of the <CT facility, a financial plan with appropriate user fee schedules and significant long-term institutional support. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Three-dimensional micro-computed tomography ([unreadable]CT) has become a critically important standard technology in musculoskeletal and tissue engineering research. Use of this technology has greatly accelerated advances in the understanding of bone disease and the development of strategies for engineering functional tissues by providing quantitative measures of bone responses to physiologic, biologic, mechanical, pharmacologic or disease related influences. Since its introduction into biomedical research, this radiographic based tomographic technology, along with the development of computer reconstruction algorithms, has provided the capability to characterize bone structure as it had never been characterized before. As a result, [unreadable]CT has had a significant impact on musculoskeletal health. This is a proposal to support the purchase of a Scanco CT100 specimen [unreadable]CT system that is to be part of an Imaging Core Facility at the University of Michigan School of Dentistry and shared with other users in the Schools of Medicine, Engineering and Literature, Arts and Sciences. The requested instrument will fulfill an unmet need for [unreadable]CT at the University by providing increased throughput, increased resolution and ability to analyze denser materials, enabling NIH-funded users to make further advances in health related research.